


Carry It In My Heart

by Evening_Bat



Series: Myth and Legend [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Bat/pseuds/Evening_Bat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had always thought he knew all there was to know about Bones but <i>this</i> was new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry It In My Heart

Jim had never really gotten into the habit of respecting personal boundaries when to came to Bones. Personal space, personal life, personal quarters, Jim waltzed in and out without hesitation. Privately, he’d always counted Bones’ lack of objection as proof that Bones liked having him around. Oh, Bones bitched about it but he bitched the way he breathed, on autonomic reflex. He’d never made any serious effort to keep Jim out and Jim took that as his cue to take shameless advantage.

When he reached Bones’ quarters that evening, he breezed straight on in without the least bit of concern for what Bones might be doing. There wasn’t much that left that could surprise him. Over the years, he’d walked in on Bones eating, sleeping, drinking, throwing up and jerking off. Along with every other imaginable activity. In fact, until about thirty seconds ago, Jim would have sworn that he’d seen everything there was to see about Bones. 

“Hey, Bones! Are you ready to go?” he called cheerfully as he trotted into Bones' quarters.

He nearly tripped over his own feet when he caught sight of Bones pulling his shirt over his head. They’d been friends for five years and fucking for over half of that time. Jim knew Bones’ body almost as well as he knew his own.

But he’d never seen those _wings_ before today.

“Hold your horses, would you?” Bones grumped as he shook his mussed hair out of his eyes. “I just got in.”

He seemed completely unaffected by the _giant pair of wings coming out of his back._

“Jim?” In fact, Bones looked more worried about Jim than the fact that he’d sprouted feathers. “What’s wrong?”

Jim pointed over Bones’ shoulder with a finger that was not the least bit shaky.

“What the hell are _those?_ ” he yelped.

Okay, okay. So maybe Jim was the slightest bit off his game but he figured he had a damn good reason.

“What are-” Bones began, looking honestly puzzled. He glanced automatically over his shoulder and Jim saw his eyes widen in shock before snapping back to Jim. There was something like panic creeping into his expression and Jim hastily moved forward to reassure him. He didn’t have the least idea of what was going on with Bones but they would find a way to fix it.

He’d only taken a couple of steps when the air around Bones wavered, rippling in a way that left Jim dizzy. He stumbled, finding his balance again when strong hands caught him by the arms.

When he blinked his vision clear, Bones was back to normal - not a feather in sight - and peering at Jim as if _he_ were the one growing extra limbs.

“Whoa, there,” he said, tightening his grip to keep Jim steady. “You all right? What just happened there?”

Jim managed to croak out a laugh. “You’re asking _me?_ What the fuck just happened to _you?_ ” he demanded.

“What do you mean?” Bones asked gruffly. “Nothing going on with me. You’re the one falling all over himself.”

Oh for - was Bones seriously going with that tactic? Like _hell_ Jim would accept that half-assed brush-off.

“Actually, I’m absolutely positive that I am not the one with the problem here,” he replied firmly. "I am not the one with feathers!"

“Feathers?” Bones switched gears admirably quickly, eyebrows furrowing in a convincing display of concern. “Are you sure you’re feeling all right? Maybe we should get your down to Sickbay so I can check you-”

“Don’t even start with me, Bones,” Jim ordered, poking him hard in the shoulder. “If you try to blame what I just saw on a hallucination or allergies or whatever excuse you’re cooking up right now, I will have you thrown in the brig.”

Bones snapped his mouth shut, lips pressed into a displeased line until the corners twitched upwards. “Under what charge, Captain?” he challenged.

“Gross insubordination,” Jim shot back, a matching quirk to his attempted scowl. "And being a lying liar who lies."

“I think I’d have a better chance of arguing my way out of that than you would of convincing people that I - well, of whatever you think you saw,” Bones replied, all grumpy assurance.

“Wings, Bones,” Jim said softly. “I saw wings.” 

Bones’ expression tightened. “Jim, are you listening to yourself?”

“I’d rather listen to _you_ explain why I walked in on you _with wings_ ,” Jim returned evenly.

Bones chuckled quietly and Jim’s stomach twisted at the helpless tone.

“You and your damn habit of blundering on in,” Bones said, with a slow shake of his head.

“You learn the most interesting things that way,” Jim tried, hitting Bones with the full brightness of his smile.

“Okay,” Bones sighed. He slid his hands up Jim’s arms, hooking one around the back of Jim’s neck to tug him close. “Listen carefully, 'cause I am not repeating this,” he said into Jim’s ear.

Jim leaned in to catch the soft whisper, eyes narrowing against a sudden brightness. He saw feathers rustling over Bones' shoulder before the light washed everything out.

Jim snorted himself awake and blinked up at the ceiling in muzzy confusion. It took him a long few minutes to figure out where he was. Man, but that last shift must have wiped him right out because he barely remembered crawling into bed. The familiar breathing at his side let him know that he'd at least had the good sense not to crawl in alone. 

He rolled over and flung an arm and and a leg over Bones, who twitched and grumbled an inarticulate protest but allowed Jim to wrap himself around him.

“Think I dreamed about you,” Jim mumbled drowsily into Bones’ shoulder, pressing an absent kiss to the skin beneath his lips.

Bones hummed sleepy acknowledgement. “Good dream?”

“Don’t really remember,” Jim admitted through a yawn, sleep already tugging him back under. “Too bad. I think it was nice.”

Bones’ hand settled warmly over Jim’s, pressing his palm to Bones’ chest. A soft whisper of, “Glad to hear it, darlin’,” followed Jim back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm assuming you all know that Karl Urban played Cupid on Hercules/Xena? (If not, do yourself a favour and go google "Karl Urban Cupid".) If not, well, now you do. And hopefully that helps this story make more sense.
> 
> Title from e. e. cummings. Specifically, “i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart)”. And writing this broke mine a little bit. ): (I think there might be a second part to this one. OMG.)


End file.
